


Emetophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Dean's son, BAMF Castiel, Baby Adam, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean had Adam, Dean-Centric, Doctor Dean Winchester, Emetophobia, Fear of Vomitting, Gen, M/M, Post Mpreg, Rosco the Bear, Sick Dean Winchester, Vomiting, but Cas is the stay at home Daddy, flu season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's is denial...people say he doesn't look good...he doesn't feel good either, but he ain't gonna admit it. Not until the option to force it down isn't an option anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emetophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This is my 100th fic i have posted on here! Of course it had to be a fic about throwing up. YaY! Haha, there are many more stories to come! Enjoy! :D

“Mommy says tummy hurts?” Dean frowned.

“Yeah.” The little boy rubbed his stomach.

“How about we give you some medicine to make you tummy feel better?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Ok, Mommy, I think he has the flu. So, I’ll give you a prescription for him and he should feel better in a few days.” Dean spoke to the mother.

“Great, thank you, Dr. Winchester.” She smiled.

“No problem. You get better, buddy.” Dean walked toward the door. “You can check out at Jo straight down the hall. Y’all have a good day.”

He walked out of the room and down to his office for his lunch break. He sat down with a long huff. He was hot and a little achy. He started eating and the food didn’t sit well with him. “Great.”

“Dean?” There was a light knock on the door.

The Winchester looked up to see Jo stand there. “Hey, are you on lunch break, too?”

“Yeah, Cas told me to remind you to call him.” Jo walked over to Dean’s desk as Dean dug in his pocket to grab his phone.

“Fuck yeah, I promised him I’d call during my lunch. Adam really likes to talk to Papa since he started talking.”

Jo smirked then really looked at Dean. “Sweetie, you don’t look good.”

“I’m just tired.” Dean replied as he brought his phone to his ear. “Hey Babe.”

_“You remembered. Adam has been asking for you since he woke up from his nap.”_

“Well, Jo reminded me. Let me speak to my baby boy.” Dean smiled then turned his head to cough.

_“Papa?”_

“Hey Champ. Have you been good for Daddy?”

_“No, Daddy spanked me.”_

“No, why did Daddy have to spank you?” Dean smiled then covered his mouth while he coughed again.  

_“I gotted mad at Daddy and pee-peed and poo-pooed in Daddy’s office.”_

“Oh, Buddy. Did you learn your lesson?”

_“Yes, Papa. When you coming home?”_

“I got a couple more hours here, but I’ll be home before you go nightnight.”

_Adam groaned. “I want you home, Papa.”_

“I know, Buddy. I’ll be—“ Dean coughed. “I’ll be home soon. I love you, Adam. Can you hand the phone back to Daddy?”

Dean coughed again. “You ok, Dean?”

“Yeah, just a tickle in my throat.” Dean wiggled his fingers in the direction of his throat. “Hey again, Babe.”

_“Adam is a Winchester. Is there any chance you can come home early?”_

Dean frowned and suppressed a cough. “I wish I could, Honey. But I’m still making up time from my paternity leave two years ago.”

_“Still can’t believe you had Adam almost 2 years ago.”_

“Still happy you decided to become a stay at home Dad for Adam.” Dean smirked. “At least for his first 3-4 years.”

_“Call me when you are heading home. We need to start planning Adam’s 2 nd Birthday Party.”_

Dean groaned. “He doesn’t need a huge party, Cas, Adam will be perfectly happy with his daycare friends and our family friends.”

_“We’ll talk about that later. Have fun with the rest of your shift. I love you.”_

“Love you, too. See you when I get home.” Dean hung up and looked at Jo. “What?”

“You look bad, Dean. Let me check you out.”

He looked at his watch. “I got to get back to work.”

“Not if you’re sick.” Jo tsked.

_***( &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

“Well, Cindy, you have the flu. I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I will give your Daddy a slip that will give you medicine that will make you feel better. Does that sound awesome?”

“Yeah.” She pouted.

Once he spoke to the Dad and they walked off, Dean walked to his office. That was his last patient. He laid his head on his desk for a moment. His whole body hurt. His head ached and his stomach churned.

“Have you clocked out yet, Brother?”

Dean looked up to see Benny standing in his doorway. “Not yet. Just about to.”

“Wow, Brother, Jo was right. You look bad.”

“Thanks, Dude.” Dean got up. His stomach rolled and he swallowed hard.

“You should get checked out. Flu season is now. Don’t want you to get Adam sick.”

He frowned. “I’m just tired.”

“Sure. Just wait until you start puking.” Benny walked off.

Dean drove home with fatigue engulfing him and occasionally swallowing the approaching vomit in his throat. He unlocked the front door. Adam came charging at Dean. “Papa!”

“Hey Champ.” Dean smiled.

Cas went in for a kiss, but Dean moved away. Dean turned his head to cough. “You ok? Oh wait. You don’t look too good.”

“Everyone has been saying that.” Dean sighed as Cas pulled Adam off Dean. “You should go lay down.”

“Yeah, I’m not hungry either. Just tired.”

“Adam, tell Papa night-night. He doesn’t feel good.”

“Night-night, Papa.”

_**& ^%^&*(&^%$^&*()*&^%^&*()** _

It was late when Dean woke up. He say up and was hit in the face with nausea. He gagged and swallowed thickly. He wiped the thin layer of sweat off his face. He accidently let a moan slip.

“Dean?” Cas mumbled.

“Yeah?” Dean rasped.

“How are you feeling?” Cas sat up.

“Uhm…”

“feeling sick?”

Dean didn’t want to speak or move in fear of puking. God, he didn’t want to throw up. “Yeah.”

“You gonna puke?”

“Don’t wanna.” Dean whimpered.

“You of all people should know that puking is your body telling you it needs to be expelled.” Cas rubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to wake up.

Dean wrapped his arms around his torso. “Cas, don’t wanna get sick.”

“No one want to puke, Babe. But if you’re gagging…you need to go to the bathroom.”

“No, just wanna sleep.” Dean fell down on his side. His stomach heaved violently. He scrambled off the bed. “Cas…I need you.”

Cas jumped out of bed and followed his husband. Dean dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. “Let it all out, Babe.”

“No, I can’t.” Dean moaned.

“We’ve got some Ipecac in the medicine cabinet.” Cas pointed as Dean gagged horribly. Cas wiped Dean’s sweaty forehead. “You need to relax and let your body heave.”

“Can’t. I can’t let myself.”

Cas rubbed Dean’s back. The Winchester spit into the basin. “Deep breathes.”

Dean gagged again. He groaned and laid his head on the toilet seat. He gagged again and he knew vomiting was in the near future. “Fuck, Cas, it’s coming…”

“Let it all out, Hon.”

“No—“ dean heaved and hunched over, almost in the bowl and emptied his stomach. Dean moaned and whimpered. “Cas.”

“Are you done for right now?”

“Yeah, I wanna sleep.”

“Ok, let’s go to bed.” Cas helped Dean up.

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

Dean and Cas went up on and off the whole night. 6 am rolled around and Dean was curled up on the side. He was sweating and forcing down his vomit. They heard the door open. “Daddy! Papa!”

Cas got out of bed before Adam could jump on the bed. “Morning, Squirt. Daddy is gonna take you downstairs. Papa is sick.”

“No, Papa. Why he not feel good?” Adam pouted in Cas’s arms. “Want Papa!”

“I know, kiddo. How about you and me make Papa a nice tomato-rice soup.” Cas tapped Adam’s pouty bottom lip.

Dean sat up looking insanely green. “Cas…”

Cas sat Adam down. “Bubby, can you find Rosco the bear and head downstairs and wait for Daddy.”

The toddler ran off and Cas walked over to the bathroom where Dean scrambled off to. “Cas…”

“Right here. Come on, Honey. You need to throw up. Relax, Sweetheart.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

Dean moaned. “No, puked too much already. Don’t wanna throw up anymore.”

“You’ll feel better when you do it.” Cas kept rubbing Dean’s back.

He heaved and leaned over the toilet. He gagged hard and coughed. Tears leaked out of Dean’s eyes as he heaved again. “Fuck…”

“Relax and let it take it’s course.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s sweaty matted hair.

“Eughhh…” Dean heaved violently and spewed into the basin. He had enough time to catch his breath then hurled into the slop. He puked immediately after that, but it spewed out his nose as well. “I don’t like this, Cas!” Dean whined.

“Are you gonna throw up again?”

“Yes!” Dean heaved once more.

“Let it all out.” Cas soothed.

Dean spat into the bowl. “Can I sleep now?”

“Sure. Come on, let’s  get you back to bed.” Cas guided his husband to the mattress.

Adam was standing in the doorway snuggling the stuffed bear, Rosco, in his arms. “Daddy? Papa?”

Dean weakly got into the bed and curled up with his eyes closed. Cas walked over to Ada. And scooped him up. “We are gonna let Papa sleep.”

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()*** _

After two days Dean was finally starting to feel better. Dean stumbled into the living room mid-afternoon. He was completely drained of energy, at least he wasn’t puking.

“Hey.” Dean mumbled.

“Look, Bubby, Papa is up and at’em.” Cas smiled. “Let me see if you still have a fever.”

Dean sat down on the couch. “I feel better.”

“You look better. Your eyes aren’t glazed over anymore. You’re a lot cooler. Maybe the day after tomorrow you can go back to work.”

“Yeah, but right now…I want to rest.”

“Glad you stopped puking. You really didn’t like that. You looked like you were trying your hardest to no throw up.”

“Hate throwing up. The feeling, the taste, the smell, the look of it, even the thought of it….” Dean groaned.

“To think…you are a doctor.” Cas laughed.

“Yeah, ironic, huh?”

_******* _


End file.
